


The Long Way Home

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Also fluff, But they're both legal, Consent is Sexy, Derek is Scott's dad, M/M, Secret Relationship, Single Parent Derek, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no planeó dormir con el padre de su mejor amigo. Simplemente como que pasó. Y entonces pasó otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Largo Camino a Casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280135) by [MyChemicalRachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel). 



> Notas Traductora: Holaaa! Esta es mi traducción (autorizada, por supuesto) del fic The Long Way Home de MyChemicalRachel el cual adoré con mi vida y sentí la necesidad de compartirlo con quienes no podían disfrutarlo en su idioma orginial. Espero haberle hecho justicia.
> 
> (Con suerte, la actualización será semanal).

Nadie recuerda en realidad cómo Scott y Stiles se hicieron mejores amigos. O cuándo. Un día, Stiles solo llevó a casa a un amigo y es como si hubieran sido instantáneamente amarrados por la cadera. Como si siempre hubieran sido de esa forma. Así que, naturalmente, el papá de Scott, Derek y el Sherrif Stilinski ( _“Llámeme John,”_ ) también llegaron a conocerse el uno el otro.

John recuerda cuando conoció a Derek por primera vez. Era joven, soltero y aún algo nuevo en lo de ser padre. Aparentemente, había dejado embarazada a alguna chica en secundaria y ni si quiera lo supo hasta que estaba cumpliendo los 18 y un bebé de 2 años estaba siendo tirado a sus brazos por una mujer que aseguraba ya no querer al niño. Después de un examen de paternidad y mucho pánico, Derek había aceptado a Scott (Porque, ¿Cuál otra opción tenía?) y se unió con él. Antes de que lo supiera, su joven adultez sin preocupaciones llena de fiestas y alcohol y relaciones de una noche estaba siendo reemplazada con lecciones de ir al baño y películas de Barney y macarrones con queso con pedazos de perro caliente encima. Era un papá. Y por supuesto John recuerda lo difícil que fue cuidar de Stiles después de que Claudia hubiera fallecido, así que ayudó en cualquier manera posible. 

Para Stiles, Scott y Derek eran prácticamente familia. Scott era casi como un hermano y Derek era... Bueno, era más un amigo que el padre de un amigo. No insistía en ser llamado Sr. Hale (De hecho, lo odiaba) y no le hablaba a Stiles como si fuera un niño. Le hablaba como si era una persona real cuya opinión era válida y considerada. Jugaba video juegos con Scott y Stiles y dejó a Stiles probar un sorbo de cerveza cuando cumplió 18 (con la promesa de que Stiles nunca _jamás_ le diría al Sheriff). Derek no se quejó cuando Stiles y Scott decidieron tomarse un año sabático antes de ir a la universidad, él los escuchó y los apoyó en su decisión porque ahora eran adultos y tenían el derecho de elegir. Era como si Scott y Derek eran una adición permanente en su vida. No se podía imaginar estar sin ellos.

Así que cuando Stiles se despierta en el medio de la noche de una pesadilla, el desagradable sentimiento de un ataque de pánico creciendo en él, su primera reacción es encontrar a Scott. Su papá está en un horario de turno nocturno esta semana y la casa está callada. Demasiado callada. Stiles buscó a tientas su celular y le da al dos en el marcado rápido, pero va directo a la contestadora. Scott probablemente está durmiendo.

Ahora la gente normal se intentaría relajar, ir a tomar algo o merodear por la casa vacía hasta que se aquietara el dolor en su pecho, pero en su lugar, Stiles se pone unos jeans y se va. Piensa en manejar hasta la casa de Scott, pero sus manos siguen temblando. Así que camina. Son solo unas pocas cuadras, de todas formas.

Para cuando Stiles está de pie en frente de la familiar casa de los Hale, su pecho aún duele y sus dedos están dormidos del frío. Busca entre las llaves en la oscuridad, intentando encontrar la que encaja en el cerrojo (no es raro que tenga una llave para la casa de Scott. Scott tiene una llave para la casa de Stiles, también.), pero antes de conseguir la correcta, la puerta principal está siendo abierta, luz iluminando a Derek mientras frunce el ceño a Stiles.

–Pensé escuchar a alguien aquí afuera. Stiles, son como las dos de la mañana. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Stiles sigue un poco inquieto con sus llaves, sintiéndose un poco cohibido. Sus labios tiemblan, pero las palabras le escapan.

El fruncido de Derek se incrementa y de repente está guiando a Stiles dentro de la cálida casa. Hay una lámpara encendida en la sala de estar, un libro abandonado en el sofá al lado de los lentes de Derek.

–Estás congelándote.– Derek comenta. Sienta a Stiles en el sofá, quitando sus cosas del camino antes de sentarse en el cojín que está a su lado. –Y temblando. ¿Pasó algo?

Stiles se obliga a respirar profundo. Cierra sus ojos. Niega con su cabeza.

–No.– dice, y entonces se comanda a formar palabras. Aún está el dolor en su pecho y sus dedos se estremecen. –Sí. Yo solo... tuve un mal sueño. No quería estar solo. Intenté llamar a Scott. ¿Él está dormido?

Derek alcanza una sábana tirada sobre el espaldar del sofá, dándosela a Stiles.

–Está en Nueva York por la semana, ¿recuerdas?

Y entonces Stiles lo hace, y suspira pesadamente.

–La visita a la universidad. Mierda, me olvidé de eso.– Scott no está aquí. Stiles pone su cabeza en sus manos y se queja. Hay una mano en su hombro, entonces, y es forzado a volver a mirar a Derek. Derek, quien lo está mirando con auténtica preocupación en sus ojos verdes. O se ven medio marrones en la luz tenue. Stiles se da cuenta con un sobresalto repentino cuán bello es Derek. Siempre ha tenido una admiración distante de los atributos del hombre mayor, como reconociendo objetivamente que es atractivo, pero en este preciso momento Derek está absolutamente deslumbrante.

–¿Era de tu mamá?– Derek se pregunta. Su voz es suave. Por supuesto que sabe acerca de las pesadillas recurrentes que han perseguido a Stiles desde que su madre murió. Sabe cómo lidiar con los ataques de pánico que algunas veces agobian a Siles con el más mínimo detonante.

Stiles se encuentra asintiendo.

–Puedo irme, si quieres.– Silenciosamente quiere que Derek diga que no. No quiere quedarse solo luego de la pesadilla. Usualmente no duerme después de que ha tenido alguna, así que quizás puede tomar el camino largo a casa, puede tomar una caminata a través del condominio y regodearse en su miseria hasta que salga el sol.

Derek coloca una mano en el brazo de Stiles. Una sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios.

–No. Tú no quieres estar solo y yo estoy aquí. Si te quieres quedar, me refiero.

Stiles no sabe que lo lleva a hacerlo –es honestamente bastante estúpido si se detiene a pensar al respecto– pero sin decisión consciente, Stiles se da cuenta de que está inclinándose hacia adelante. Hay una chispa –más que una chispa. Es maldita dinamita. Estrellas explotanto. Mundos creándose. El vago sabor de la boca de Derek en la de él. Labios cerrados al principio, pero Stiles profundiza el beso antes de tener la oportunidad de pensar mejor acerca de esto. Derek se mueve para separarse, abriendo su boca probablemente para decir algo importante, pero Stiles simplemente se inclina más en el asunto y desliza su lengua justo entre los labios de Derek. Las palabras que estaba intentado formar se vuelven, en su lugar, en un gemido suave.

–Sin hablar– Stiles dice entre dientes. Pone su mano alrededor de la nuca de Derek, manteniéndolo ahí con suficiente fuerza para hacer sus intenciones conocidas, pero no con tanta para que Derek no pueda moverse de así desearlo. –Vas a decirme que no podemos hacer esto.– Stiles está casi sin aliento, sus palabras exhalan aire contra las mejillas de Derek, contra sus labios, su lengua. –O que no deberíamos. Pero yo quiero. Yo real, jodidamente quiero.– Stiles se aparta abruptamente, sus ojos aterrizando en los de Derek, manteniendo la mirada intensa. –Te deseo, Derek.

Derek no dice nada. Hay una lujuria nublando sus ojos que hace a Stiles desesperar por el contacto con el hombre mayor. Pero Stiles no puede hacer esto, no si Derek quiere decir que no. Quizás solo está encontrando una manera amable de rechazar a Stiles. Pero un largo segundo pasa antes de que Derek se incline hacia adelante, reconectando el beso.

De alguna manera logran ir del sillón al pasillo, luego por todo el camino escaleras arriba, y finalmente al cuarto. Stiles ha estado aquí antes, tomando un bolígrafo de la gaveta del escritorio de Derek o una camisa prestada aquella vez que él y Scott hicieron un desastre con espagueti, pero se siente diferente esta vez. Sí _es_ diferente. Las manos de Derek están en él, presionándolo  y empujándolo más cerca y solo aferrándose con firmeza como si temiera que Stiles pueda desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Y Stiles está gimiendo su nombre, enredando los dedos a través de su cabello, demandando menos artículos de ropa. Cuando su espalda golpea el colchón y Derek se cierne sobre él, la mente de Stiles se queda en blanco. No hay nada sino puro deseo entre ellos. Stiles se olvida de que este es el papá de su mejor amigo. Se olvida de que el hombre en frente de él es 16 años mayor.  Más que nada, olvida la pesadilla que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar. Nada sino bocas cálidas y puntas de dedos que presionan, jadeos necesitados y gemidos acalorados.

Derek sabe lo que está haciendo. No titubea, excepto para pedirle a Stiles permiso antes de deslizar unos cuantos dedos e insertarlos en él uno a uno. Se mueve raudamente, con seguridad, con gracia. Y Stiles no es un virgen torpe, pero no está cerca de ser tan experimentado como Derek parece serlo. Se siente desesperado por el toque de Derek, su calor, su presencia, y quizás estará avergonzado en la mañana por todos los chillidos de súplica que están saliendo de su garganta, pero ahora mismo Stiles está feliz de disfrutar el placer corriendo por él. Y con todo el ruido que Derek está haciendo, Stiles está bien seguro de que la está pasando bien de igual forma.

Y cuando Stiles acaba con Derek aún enterrado profundo en él, todo es sonido en blanco y estático. Es el mejor orgasmo de su vida, eso es seguro. Está consciente de Derek saliendo de él, gimiendo su nombre, colapsando en una pila a su lado. Stiles presiona un beso en los labios de Derek y pasa un brazo sobre su cintura, acariciando con su rostro el pecho de Derek. Ambos son un desastre, pero a ninguno parece importarle mucho al Stiles caer en un placentero sueño.

 

La mañana siguiente, Stiles se despierta sintiéndose descansado. Parpadea unas pocas veces antes de sus ojos adaptarse al invariable rayo de luz viniendo de detrás de las cortinas cerradas y divisa el contorno del cuerpo a su lado. Derek aún está dormido, sus labios ligeramente partidos. Stiles piensa que hay algo de semen seco en su barba descuidada. Es eso o baba.

La parte racional de su mente está insistiendo en que enloquezca. Tumbado aquí en la tranquilidad de la luz de la mañana, los eventos de anoche viniendo rápidamente de vuelta a Stiles. Tuvo sexo con el padre de su mejor amigo. Cualquier persona normal estaría volviéndose loca para la mierda, entrando en pánico, apurándose en buscar su ropa y desaparecer antes de que su compañero se despertara. Pero Stiles solo se arrima más cerca, mirando la figura de Derek durmiendo. Sabe que se debería sentir mal, pero Stiles no se siente sino satisfehcho. Feliz, incluso. Ni un asomo de remordimiento por algún lado.

Cuando Derek se mueve unos minutos más tarde, volviéndose lentamente lo suficiente coherente para reconocer que hay alguien acostado a su lado, salta fuera de la cama y procede a enloquecer lo suficiente por ambos de ellos. De hecho hace a Stiles cerrar sus ojos mientras busca por un par de pantalones que ponerse y luego comienza a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación. Stiles espera, recostado de la cabecera de la cama, siguiendo los movimientos de Derek con sus ojos. Derek se susurra a sí mismo (en su mayoría palabras maldicientes e insultos dirigidos a él) mientras se pasa ambas manos ansiosamente por su cabello.

–Santa mierda,– Derek gime. Para de caminar, cierra los ojos, respira profundo. –No puedo creer que hicimos eso.

Stiles voltea sus ojos. –Cálmate, viejo, no es la gran cosa.

Derek se voltea para mirarlo boquiabierto. –¿No es la gran cosa? ¡Tuvimos sexo!– Respira profundo de nuevo, repitiendo: –Tuvimos sexo. Lo siento tanto.

Stiles frunce el ceño.

–¿Lo sientes por qué, exactamente? No fue tu culpa, ¿sabes? Fue totalmente consensual.

–Eres el mejor amigo de Scott– Derek dice lentamente. –Tienes la misma edad de mi _hijo_. Ay mierda, tu papá me va a disparar. O a arrestar.

–No te puede arrestar.– Stiles dice sencillamente. –Tengo diecinueve.– No dice nada del hecho de que le dispare porque solo está mayormente seguro de que su papá no le dispararía a Derek.

–¡Y yo tengo treinta y cinco!– Exclama Derek. –¡Me aproveché de ti! Joder, ¡Has tenido pijamadas en mi casa desde que tenías diez! ¡Eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo! Y ahora… ahora yo….–

Stiles está enfermo de escuchar a Derek regañarse a sí mismo. Así que se levanta (nada de modestia en lo absoluto) y se mueve para estar de pie en frente de Derek. Entonces, sin advertirle, empuja a Derek contra la pared y lo besa. Con fuerza. Besa a Derek hasta que está mareado y necesita separarse por aire. Mira a Derek atentamente.

–No te aprovechaste de mí, idiota– Stiles afirma. –Lo quería anoche y lo sigo queriendo ahora.– Nota la manera en que los ojos de Derek se pasean rápidamente por la boca de Stiles, causando que sus esquinas hagan una sonrisa. –No hicimos nada que no quería que hiciéramos. De hecho, creo que hay varias cosas más que quiero hacer contigo. Si tú quieres.

La boca de Derek se abre y se cierra un par de veces. Parpadea. Trata de respirar con calma. Stiles se prepara para ser echado de la casa. Espera a que Derek le diga que no, que la noche anterior fue un error que no podía volver a suceder. Pero en cambio, Derek se estira para pasar sus dedos a lo largo de la barbilla de Stiles, su voz baja y áspera cuando dice: –Creo que lo quiero.

Stiles se inclina más cerca hasta que sus labios se ciernen justo sobre los de Derek, tan cerca que casi lo puede saborear, pero no tocándolos. –Bien. Porque de verdad quiero que me cojas contra esta pared ahora.

Stiles reconsidera su declaración del orgasmo de anoche siendo el mejor de su vida porque se da cuenta que tener a Derek martillándolo mientras su espalda, pegajosa con sudor, se desliza en contra de la pared puede ser un fetiche que quiere explorar con profundidad en el futuro. Derek muerde su cuello e incrusta sus uñas en los muslos de Stiles, y Stiles sólo consigue hacer sonidos entusiastas y gemidos sin palabras mientras hala del cabello de Derek.

 

No es raro cuando separan sus rutas después de que Stiles se ducha y toma prestada una camisa limpia. Él pensó que podía ser algo incómodo, pero se siente extrañamente normal. Derek le da un aventón de vuelta a su casa y se separan con un “Nos vemos luego” y una sonrisa. Se siente igual, todo menos la sonrisa. Esa parte es nueva. Es pequeña y reservada, y dirigida solo para Stiles, y hace a su corazón acelerar en una manera que él no cree que debería.

 

Hay un acuerdo silencioso de no decirle a Scott. Obviamente. Decirle a Scott que su mejor amigo y su papá se están cogiendo causaría una total tormenta de caos. Así que lo mantienen en secreto, lo que es algo más sencillo de lo esperado. Desde que Scott y Allison empezaron a salir, Stiles está acostumbrado a planes pospuestos y a ser olvidado para presentarse él solo fuera de la casa Hale mientras Scott sale corriendo. Excepto que ahora, cuando Scott recibe un mensaje y le dice a Stiles que va a verse con Allison, Stiles no se irá detrás de Scott e irá a su propia casa como usualmente lo haría. En cambio, intercambia una mirada con Derek y entonces, tan pronto como Scott está fuera del garaje, están encima del otro. Han tenido sexo más de una vez en la mesa de la cocina y Stiles nunca se aburre de sobadas desastrosas en el pasillo porque están muy ansiosos para alcanzar al piso de arriba.

Algunas veces se acomodan para besos flojos en el sofá, solo explorando con sus lenguas sin alguna vez realmente llegar a un final. Sin climax. Solo labios que se arrastran y lenguas a lo largo de la piel hasta que están satisfechos antes de poner una película o leer en cómodo silencio.

Continúa de esta manera por casi seis meses. A veces Stiles y Derek pasarán una semana o dos sin verse o sin tener tiempo para ellos, y otras veces Derek pasará horas mirando a Stiles desquiciarse debajo de él, usando solo su lengua (como cuando Scott fue un par de condados al norte para visitar otra universidad y pasaron el fin de semana completo en la cama de Derek).

 

Para comienzos de julio, las cosas van normales. Stiles anoche se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Scott después de aborrecerse de videojuegos y demasiada pizza. Para cuando ambos se despertaron, Derek estaba haciendo panqueques. Los tres se sientan en la mesa, comiendo y debatiendo acera de si el último juego de Call of Duty es mejor o no que el originial, cuando él teléfono de Scott suena. Lo mira, tipea una respuesta rápida, y luego devora el resto de su desayuno.

–Allison,– explica, tirando sus plato sucio en el fregador. –Quiere saber si puedo ayudarla a organizar unas cosas que está empacando para la universidad. Estaré de vuelta para la cena. Adiós, papá. Te veo después, Stiles.– Y entonces está ido y Stiles y Derek son dejados solos.

Stiles apunta su tenedor en dirección a Derek. –Te haré un oral cuando termine,– Afirma con sencillez. –Estos panqueques están jodidamente deliciosos.

Derek sonríe, levantando una ceja. –¿Vas a poner tu boca en mi verga cada vez que haga buena comida?

–¿Estás ofreciendo hacerme más comida?– Stiles ríe. –Porque la respuesta es totalmente sí. Comida y sexo contigo son mis dos cosas favoritas.– Stiles se detiene y voltea hacia Derek, su cara de repente muy seria. –¿Por qué aún no hemos combinado esas cosas? Te quiero cubierto en jarabe ahora mismo.– Toma la botella de jarabe de maple y la extiende, pero entonces la devuelve. –No. Mierda, ¿tienes crema batida? En serio quiero lamer crema batida de tus pezones.

Derek lo piensa. –No tengo crema batida,– dice con tristeza. –Pero creo que tenemos Cheez Whiz. El tipo del que viene en lata.

Stiles resopla. –Eso definitivamente no es igual de sexy.

–Sabes,– Derek dice, estirándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar el jarabe. –Creo que estabas pensando en algo con esto. Personalmente, quiero comerlo de tu cuerpo. Si estás dispuesto para ello.

Stiles no pierde tiempo en poner sus paltos en el fregador (Quizás demasiado fuerte, cree que escuchó oírlo crujir. A Derek no parece importarle), y entonces está siendo empujado sobre la mesa. Derek quita la camisa de Stiles, tirándola en el suelo, y entonces se mueve para sentarse a horcajadas en sus muslos. Formando una fina línea de jarabe desde su ombligo hasta su garganta, Derek se inclina y sigue la línea con su lengua. Stiles no siente vergüenza en gemir como una puta, enredando sus manos en el cabello de Derek. Cuando llega al final del camino de jarabe, Derek presiona sus bocas juntas en un dulce (literalmente) y sucio beso. Su barba corta está pegajosa y el pecho de Stiles (gracias al cielo lampiño. Nunca volverá a insultar a lapubertad por su falta de vello corporal) está pegándose con la camisa de Derek. La camisa necesita irse, Stiles decide, y hala por el borde de ella. Cuando está fuera, Stiles se permite pasar sus manos sobre el estómago de Derek, sobre su pecho, hasta llegar descansar en su trasero.

Con todos los gemidos ocurriendo, realmente no es una sorpresa que no hayan escuchado la puerta principal abrirse. No escuchan los pasos de Scott entrando a la habitación. Todo lo que escuchan es el sonido ensordecedor de la voz de Scott, con un tono más alto del que Stiles alguna vez creyó posible.

–¿Qué demonios?

Derek brinca hacia atrás y Stiles se sienta, la combinación de esos movimientos acaban con Derek tirado en el piso, boquiabierto, mientras Stiles se encuentra con los ojos abiertísimos de Scott. Y Stiles está mudo. No puede pensar ni en una sola cosa que decir. _¿Lo siento? ¿Puedes darnos unos minutos? ¿No es lo que parece?_

–¡No puedo creerles, joder!– Scott grita y _wow_ , está furioso. Está mirando a Derek, sus manos hechas puños. –¡Tú, pedófilo de mierda! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Stiles,– Scott se voltea hacia a él con ojos de cachorrito herido. –Está bien. Voy a llamar a tu papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles salta, aterrorizado de repente. Se agita inútilmente y se apura para tomar el teléfono de la mano de Scott antes de que la situación se retuerza más.

–No es lo que parece,– dice porque aparentemente luce como si Stiles está siendo sexualmente abusado. Y de verdad, no lo está siendo.

Scott frunce el ceño, mira a Derek (quien realmente necesita levantarse del suelo y ayudar a Stiles a aclarar la situación).

–¿De qué estás hablando? Stiles, si él te hizo daño, yo–

Stiles está negando con su cabeza.

–Scott, tu papá no me hizo daño. Él… nosotros estábamos…– Stiles pasa una mano por su cara, intentando recordar cómo hablar. Y entonces solo escupe:

–Hemos estado teniendo sexo. Por un tiempo, ahora.– Se pausa. Luego añade innecesariamente, -Juntos.

Scott permanece en silencio. Derek finalmente se pone de pie, solo para volver a caer en una silla del comedor. Stiles mira entre ellos. Nadie habla por varios minutos y los restos de jarabe y saliva están empezando a secarse en su piel.

–Okey– dice finalmente. –Scott, escríbele a Allison. Dile que irás más tarde para ayudarla. Yo necesito una ducha. Y luego necesitamos hablar. Todos nosotros.

Stiles quiere ocultarse en la ducha de sus problemas para siempre, pero sabe que no debería dejar a Derek  y a Scott solos por mucho tiempo. Ambos estaban en shock y si empiezan a hablar, probablemente dirían cosas hirientes. No, Stiles quiere estar ahí como algún tipo de mediador.  Quizás Scott escuchará a Stiles, escuchará sus razones, y entonces enloquecerá y empezará a gritar.

Los Hale se han ido a la sala cuando Stiles baja las escaleras en un par de monos y una camisa prestados. Están en lados opuestos de la sala el uno del otro. Scott está mirando y Derek se niega a ver sus ojos, pero hay una mueca poniendo sus labios hacia abajo.

Stiles se sienta en el piso entre ellos. No quiere actuar como si está poniéndose de un lado en esto, así que se le ocurre que el piso es territorio neutral. Suspira cuando nadie dice nada y se da cuenta de que él va a tener que ser el que inicie esta conversación.

–Lamento que no te dije,– Le dice a Scott. –Pero sé que es una situación muy retorcida.

Scott mira a Stiles con una expresión en blanco.

–Estás cogiéndote a mi papá. Creo que “retorcida” se quedó corta.

Stiles asienta. –Estás molesto. Eso lo entiendo.

Scott resopla ofendido.  –Estás cogiéndote a mi papá,– repite. –Viejo, no estoy molesto. O lo estoy. Estoy muy molesto. Porque es mi papá. Y tú eres mi major amigo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?

Sabiendo a dónde está yendo la mente de Scott, Stiles comienza a sacudir su cabeza fervientemente.

–No. Viejo, sé lo que estás pensando y simplemente no. Eso es enfermizo. ¿En serio crees que Derek me ha estado metiendo por _años_?

Con  una mueca, Scott solo se encoge de hombros. –No lo sé.

–Unos meses.– La respuesta es de Derek. La primera cosa que ha dicho hasta ahora. Aún no está mirando directamente a Scott, o a Stiles, si cuenta de algo, pero está hablando. –Eso es. Solo unos meses.

La mirada dura de Scott está de vuelta en Stiles. Lanza sus manos hacia arriba. –¿Así que estabas en esto? ¿Estabas dispuesto?

–Sí,– Stiles dice honestamente. –Cien porciento. Mira, aquí hay que culpar a ambos.– Entonces suspira y baja su mirada. –Yo soy el que lo inició. La primerita vez. Yo soy el que lo pidió. No es como si me hubiera presionado a nada.

–¡Pero él debió haber dicho que no!– Grita Scott. Brinca a sus pies, yendo hacia a Stiles. Por un segundo, Stiles honestamente piensa que Scott podría golpearlo. Y no está seguro de que no se lo merezca. Pero Scott no le pega a nadie, solo gesticula salvajemente hacia Derek.

–¡Él debió haber dicho que no, joder! ¡Porque tú eres un niño! ¡Y él es un adulto!

Stiles se levanta sin gracia para estar a la par de la mirada de Scott.

–¡No soy un niño, Scott! ¡Soy un adulto! Y quizás lo hicimos a tus espaldas y quizás estás molesto por eso, ¡Pero no seas tan maldito y pongas la situación como si tu papá me violó o alguna mierda porque eso no fue lo que pasó! ¡Ambos lo queríamos! Así que por qué mejor no hablamos de lo que te molesta en realidad, ¿eh? ¿Es el hecho de que no te dijimos? ¿Hubieras preferido que hubiera venido a ti después de la primera noche y dicho “Oye, Scott, tú papá me acaba de dar, ¿Estás bien con eso?”? ¿Hubieras sido feliz de esa forma?

–¡No tenían que mentirme, joder!– La cara de Scott está roja. Fosas nasales abiertas. Luce histérico.

Stiles asienta, relajándose un poco. Su gargante se siente cruda. –Sí, bueno, lo siento. Pero estos últimos meses…– Pausa, riéndose. –Scott, he sido feliz. ¿Acaso te diste cuenta? ¿Te diste cuenta de que mis ataques de pánico han mejorado? ¿O de que las pesadillas de mi mamá prácticamente se han detenido? ¿Te diste cuenta de algo de eso?

Y la mirada en el rostro de Scott era suficiente respuesta. No, no se dio cuenta.

–Scott, no estoy molesto contigo,– Stiles dice. –Sé que has estado muy envuelto en estar con Allison y eso está bien. No me quejo cuando cancelas una noche de amigos porque ella chasqueó sus dedos. ¿Así que puedes por favor intentar entender esto? Intentar entender por qué no te dijimos.– Scott ofrece un pequeño asentimiento. –Esto es entre Derek y yo.– Stiles dice. –Es tu papá y lo entiendo, pero esto no te involucra. No te queríamos involucrar si no teníamos que hacerlo.

–Es raro,– Scott afirma. Sigue con el ceño fruncido, pero ya no luce enfadado. –Tú eres mi mejor amigo y él es mi papá. Es jodidamente raro, Stiles. ¿Qué hay acerca de tú papá? ¿Él sabe? ¿Le han dicho a alguien? ¿Planean decirle a alguien? ¿Alguna vez planeablan decirme? ¿Son una cosa, ustedes? ¿Es solo sexo, o es más que eso? Porque si te casas con mi papá, no te voy a decir papá. Eso es bizarro.

Stiles ríe suavemente. Quiere responder todas las preguntas de Scott, pero eventualmente solo encoge sus hombros en respuesta a todas. –No lo sé,– Admite. –Creo que eso es entre Derek y yo. ¿No? Obviamente me importa lo que pienses, a ambos nos importa, pero al final…

–Es raro,– Scott dice de nuevo. –Honestamente, no sé si alguna vez estaré bien con ello.

Stiles mira hacia abajo, asintiendo suavemente. Eso no lo sorprende. Y si Scott está en contra de ello, tienen que parar. El sexo en el baño y las rapiditas en el pasillo. Todo tiene que parar, porque Scott es más importante que todo eso.

–Pero eres feliz, ¿cierto?– Scott se pregunta. Ya no está mirando a Stiles. Sobre su hombro, Stiles ve que Scott mira a Derek. –He cambiado de parecer,– Suspira después de un momento. –No quiero estar involucrado. Tienes razón. Esto es entre tú y mi papá. Ustedes pueden descifrar su desastre y yo me voy a ver a Allison.– Pero antes de irse, pasa a un lado de Stiles para ir hacia Derek. Derek se pone de pie, luce como si se está preparando para que Scott le patee las bolas. Scott solo dice:

–Lamento lo que dije. Sé que nunca le harías eso nadie, papá. Nunca debí haberte acusado de algo como eso.

Derek dice algo de vuelta y acoge a Scott en un abrazo.

 

Cuando Scott ya no está nuevamente, las cosas se ponen raras. Por primera vez desde siempre, Stiles está incómodo en la presencia de Derek. No es porque tenga miedo. Derek jamás le haría daño. Está nervioso porque es hora de que ellos hablen. Y Stiles habla mucho, pero realmente no dice mucho.  Esta vez tiene que ser diferente porque piensa que solo tiene una oportunidad para esto.

Antes de que Derek pueda hablar, Stiles suelta:

–Quiero que sea real.

Derek busca sus ojos lentamente, confusión apareciendo en sus ojos.

–Todo era real,– dice. –Todo de ello.

–Sí,– Stiles asiente. Toma un respiro. –Pero quiero más. Que solo sexo. Te quiero a ti.– Derek no responde instantáneamente y Stiles está presionando, balbuceando como solo él sabe. –Amo el sexo. Es increíble. Pero te quiero a ti, también. No quiero que Scott me llame papá porque él tiene razón, eso es raro.  Solo quiero algo más que sobadas en el sofá. Quiero realmente hacer el amor contigo porque creo que hemos llegado a ese punto, ¿cierto? Al menos yo lo hice, y hay una probabilidad muy real de que haya captado todo mal y que ni siquiera estemos en la misma página. Pero creo que te amo, Derek. Y no en la manera en que amo a Scott o a mi papá o a esas galletas de helado que siempre me compras, sino Amor real con A mayúscula. Porque te conozco más que como al papá de Scott; sé que te gusta leer la última página de cada libro antes de siquiera empezar el leer el primer capítulo, y sé que amas cuando te llamo bonito aunque odies admitirlo, y estás apenado de tus dientes de conejo pero me dejas pasar mi lengua por ellos solo porque quiero. Y tú me conoces, también. He notado en la manera en que le pones chispas de chocolate extra a tus panqueques cuando sabes que voy a venir solo porque sabes que me gustan de esa manera. Y grabaste toda una semana completa de Sobreviviente para verla conmigo aún cuando incluso ni siquiera te gusta ese programa. Y sabes justo qué decir cuando tengo un ataque de pánico, o cuando me despierto llorando por mi mamá. Y nunca antes me he sentido así, Derek. Acerca de nadie. Y quizás solo soy un niño estúpido que se ha convencido a sí mismo de que me amas, también, aunque todo lo que soy es un acostón conveniente, pero–

Las palabras de Stiles son interrumpidas (menos mal. Estaba como quedándose sin aire) cuando Derek presiona sus bocas juntas. Es duro al principio. Rígido. Labios inmóviles unos contra otros. Pero entonces Stiles se derrite en el beso y sabe a lo mismo que cualquier otro beso anterior que han compartido, pero se siente tan diferente. Demasiado pronto, Derek está separándose.

–No hay nada conveniente acerca de ti,– dice. Una sonrisa se pasea por las esquinas de sus labios. –Me llevas la contraria para sacarme de mis casillas y hablas demasiado y tardas demasiado en la ducha así que el agua está fría para cuando me toca a mi. Dejas tu ropa por todas partes y pones mis medias en el lavavajillas porque pensaste que se limpiarían más rápido. –Stiles se prepara a sí mismo para la ruptura de corazón que sabe que es inevitable. Se prepara para ello. Respira profundo y cierra sus ojos. Y entonces siente la frente de Derek descansando en contra la suya. Sus narices chocan juntas. Puede sentir la sonrisa en los labios de Derek cuando lo vuelve a besar, susurrando:

–Y creo que te amo, también.


	2. Simplemente No Se siente Correcto

Stiles no está haciendo un puchero. Porque es un hombre de casi veinte años y él podrá ofuscarse, fruncir el ceño, ser inquieto, o todas las anteriores, pero él _no_ hace pucheros. Observa cómo Derek sorbe su café en el lado opuesto de la cocina. Stiles se acomoda en el asiento repentinamente incómodo, enfoca sus ojos y finalmente se estira para alcanzar la taza y quitársela a Derek. La pone en la mesa con demasiada fuerza, algo del café botándose por el borde. Ninguno de ellos lo limpia.

–Nos profesamos nuestro amor hace como un mes,– Stiles dice. –Anoche, me dejaste pasar la noche contigo y luego de media hora, me trajiste cereal a la cama. ¿Y ahora estás rompiendo conmigo?

Derek está negando con su cabeza, estirándose para tomar la mano de Stiles. Sus dedos se enredan juntos, lo que es un gesto algo reconfortante, pero las palabras de Derek están lejos de alentadoras. Sus labios se tuercen en una especie de sonrisa.

–Romper significa que acordamos ser una pareja. Nunca tuvimos esa conversación. ¿Quisieras que seamos una pareja, Stiles?

–¿Por qué suena como si estás coqueteando conmigo?– Stiles pregunta, encontrándose sin más que decir. –¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio, solo para que te puedas dar la media vuelta y dejarme? ¿Estás drogado? ¿Loco? ¿Tienes fiebre?– Stiles pone la parte de atrás de sus dedos en contra la frente de Derek, pero no está caliente. Frunce el ceño. –¿Hablas en serio acerca de nosotros viendo a otras personas?

Derek asiente solemnemente.

–Sí.

Stiles echa su silla hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie abruptamente. No quiere estar tomando de la mano de Derek mientras esas palabras están saliendo de su boca. Es contradictorio; Derek lo desea, Derek no lo desea. Stiles está confundido, y herido, y… ¿Ya mencionó confundido?

Derek también se pone de pie, definitivamente más calmado que Stiles.

–Estás yéndote a la universidad en dos semanas,– dice, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Stiles está caminando de un lado a otro, corriendo sus manos por su cabello, pero a las palabras de Derek, se detiene.

–¿Esto es porque me mudo a Berkeley?

Derek niega con su cabeza, lo piensa mejor, y entonces se encoje de hombros.

–Más o menos,– admite, pero suena más a una pregunta. Luego suspira. –Sí, es porque te mudas  a Berkeley. Y porque no tienes ni veinte. Y te vas a la universidad con Scott.

–¿Qué tiene que ver alguna de esas cosas con nosotros?– Stiles extiende sus brazos en el aire, como si estuviera intentado físicamente agarrar los pensamientos de Derek. Pero está acabando con las manos vacías.

Por primera vez, Stiles nota cuán triste Derek luce. Es como si tuviera esperanza pero aun así está desanimado, triste pero optimista. Stiles se mueve para pararse en frente de Derek, enredando sus manos juntas de nuevo.

–En serio, viejo, háblame. No puedes simplemente dejarme este notición de que quieres ver a otras personas y luego no explicarte.

–No quiero ver a otras personas,– Derek dice suevamente. Está evitando el contacto visual. –Pero quiero que tú lo hagas.

Stiles pone un dedo debajo del mentón de Derek, inclinado su cabeza hacia arriba para así verse el uno al otro.

–¿Qué demonios significa eso?

 –Significa que te vas a la universidad,– Derek dice. –Y quiero que tengas una experiencia de universidad real. Se supone que vayas a fiestas y experimentes y tengas amoríos de una noche y conozcas a nuevas personas.

El fruncido en el rostro de Stiles se profundiza hasta que está bastante seguro de que está grabado en sus rasgos.

–¿Y qué tal si yo no quiero conocer nuevas personas? No quiero amoríos de una noche ni experimentos, Derek. Te quiero a ti.

Derek está sacudiendo su cabeza.

–Berkeley está a dos horas de aquí. No estoy seguro de que realmente estemos listos para algo de larga distancia. Honestamente pienso que sería bueno para nosotros-

–¿Tú crees que romper es bueno para nosotros?– Stiles pregunta, su voz dudosa.

Otra encogida de hombros de Derek.

–Quizás. Pienso que deberías ir a la universidad sin la presión de mí esperando por ti. No quiero contenerte.– Stiles respira profundo, preparándose para un largo discurso acerca de cómo Derek no lo está conteniendo y Stiles quiere esto, pero Derek está presionando un beso suave en sus labios. –Solo ve,– y se separan, y hay una sonrisa alentadora en su rostro. –Diviértete. Se un muchacho normal de universidad. Yo no me voy a ninguna parte. Si decides en un par de meses, o un año, que aún quieres esto, entonces estaré aquí.

Stiles no está convencido todavía, pero Derek es insistente acerca de Stiles teniendo una “experiencia real de universidad” y entonces dos semanas después, Stiles y Scott empacan sus pertenencias en el Jeep y se encaminan a Berkeley. El trayecto es largo y silencioso, aparte del radio que deja de funcionar cuando van a medio camino. Desde que eran niños, Scott y Stiles estaban convencidos de que irían a la universidad juntos y serían los mejores compañeros de cuarto de la historia. Pero ya que Stiles fue aceptado primero, su nombre estaba más arriba en la lista que el de Scott. Lo que significó que, para el momento que Scott tuvo todo listo en su admisión, Stiles ya tenía un compañero y dormitorio asignado.

Derek se fue por su cuenta un día después con el resto de las cosas de Scott. Stiles estaba sentado en la habitación de Scott cuando Derek se apareció. El nuevo compañero de Scott, Isaac, estaba ahí con su amiga Erica. Estaban desempacando las cosas de Isaac en un lado del cuarto cuando Derek se presentó en la puerta con una caja en sus brazos, luciendo tan deslumbrante como siempre. En serio, ¿eso es una chaqueta de cuero? Después de una presentación breve, Scott fue con Derek a buscar el resto de las cajas al carro, dejando a Stiles solo con Isaac y Erica.

–Santo cielo,– Erica susurra tan pronto se van. –Él está _bien_. Por favor dime que es padre soltero. Su culo se veía jodidamente comestible en esos jeans.

Stiles intenta no sentirse celoso. Los celos están completamente injustificados. Técnicamente, Stiles y Derek no eran una pareja en ese momento. Y de paso, Erica tiene permitido mirarlo todo lo que quiera. No es un crimen notar lo atractivo que Derek es.

–¿La mamá de Scott está en el cuadro?– Erica pregunta, y esta vez la pregunta está de hecho dirigida a Stiles.

Stiles se concentra en doblar  camisas y meterlas en el vestidor. Pero niega con su cabeza.

–No. Pero Derek está viendo a alguien.– No realmente una mentira, pero no realmente la verdad.

Erica hace un sonido de frustración, una clase de chillido quejón.

–Qué mal. Es una mujer suertuda.

Derek y Scott vuelven al cuarto unos pocos minutos después. Erica coquetea y Derek finge no darse cuenta de cómo ella se le lanza encima y Stiles se sienta amargamente en la esquina e intenta no molestarse.

Aunque Erica estaba en lo cierto acerca de algo, el trasero de Derek sí se veía comestible en esos jeans. Stiles le manda un mensaje de texto a Derek haciéndole saber esto tan pronto está de vuelta en su pronto dormitorio, y luego se hace la paja sin algún tipo de vergüenza con esa imagen en su cabeza.

 

Después de unas pocas semanas de clases, Stiles se da cuenta de que Erica no es tan mala. Es ocurrente y lista y derrocha seguridad, y a pesar del hecho de que aún menciona lo _papi rico*_ que Derek es, Stiles le agarra cariño. Es la que más le agrada de su grupo de nuevos amigos. El compañero de cuarto de Scott, Isaac, es dulce como un perrito y no habla mucho, pero cuando lo hace es pensado y perspicaz. Con Isaac y Erica, viene Kira. Ella ha conocido a Erica y a Isaac desde la secundaria, aunque solo se volvieron más cercanos al venir a la universidad. Stiles nota la manera en que Scott se pone nervioso cada vez que ella está por ahí, comienza a titubear y a sonrojarse como un tonto. Pero dado que Stiles es un amigo tan bueno, nunca lo menciona. Y luego está el compañero de cuarto de Stiles, Danny. Él está bueno, por falta de una mejor descripción. E inteligente. Como inteligente nivel genio. Y _abdominales_.

 

Las primeras semanas son las más fáciles para Stiles. Stiles puede lidiar con un par de semanas para él. Podrá tener las bolas azules después de un poco, pero vivirá. Pero cuando las semanas se convierten en meses, las pesadillas y los ataques de pánico vuelven a todo dar. Ahí es cuando Stiles más se da cuenta de que extraña a Derek. Odia despertar solo, temblando o llorando, intentando mantenerse callado para no despertar a Danny. Scott está solo unos pisos más arriba, pero Stiles odia despertar a Isaac en el medio de la noche solo para montarse en la cama de Scott y lloriquear.

Así que después de un sueño particularmente malo, Stiles se encuentra buscando a tientas su celular, marcando el número de Derek. Para su sorpresa, Derek en realidad atiende. Stiles no dice nada, pero tan pronto Derek escucha el ruido de llanto, sabe lo que está sucediendo. El cuerpo de Stiles se relaja inmediatamente cuando escucha la voz de Derek al otro lado del teléfono, susurrando palabras tranquilizantes y cosas reconfortantes. Cuando Stiles consigue aquietarse, Derek pregunta suavemente:

–¿Sigues despierto?

Stiles hace un sonido que suena a algo parecido a “Sí.”

–¿Por qué no fuiste a dónde Scott?– Derek se pregunta.

Stiles se hace una bola, aferrándose al teléfono como si lo estuviera manteniendo vivo. Se encoge de hombros.

–No quería despertar a Isaac. Y Scott tiene clases en la mañana. Y me gusta escuchar tu voz.

Derek está callado por un largo tiempo, pero escuchar su respiración es lo suficientemente calmante. Stiles intenta igualarla con sus propias respiraciones.

–Me voy a quedar dormido,– Stiles murmulla. –Pero no quiero colgar.

Una risa pequeña escapa de Derek.

–Vete a dormir. – dice. –Puedes llamarme en la mañana.

Y Stiles lo hace. Llama a Derek solo para agradecerle lo de la noche anterior, y luego se va a clases sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes.

 

Hay fiestas constantemente surgiendo alrededor del campus, mayormente en fraternidades y sororidades, básicamente cada fin de semana. De vez en cuando, incluso hay una fiesta en el edificio de dormitorios. Usualmente un piso entero está repleto con personas que están bebiendo demasiado y un equipo de sonido instalado en el cuarto de alguien está sonando de forma estruendosa. Y aparentemente, cerca de los principios de diciembre, la fiesta está tomando lugar en el piso de Stiles. Y al principio intenta concentrarse y estudiar, como el estudiante maduro que es, pero cuando Danny invita un chico a su cuarto para algo de “tiempo personal”, Stiles no tiene opción sino de abandonar su trabajo. Encuentra a Erica y a Isaac en la masa de estudiantes reunidos en el pasillo. Erica empuja un vaso rojo en su mano y sorbe precavidamente. Cerveza. Toma un trago más largo.

–¿Dónde está Scott?– Stiles tiene que gritar por encima de la música y de otras conversaciones entabladas a su alrededor.

–Él y Kira desaparecieron hacer como veinte minutos,– Erica sonríe, luego añade un guiño exagerado. –Apuesto que puedes adivinar lo que están haciendo.

Stiles quiere sentirse algo asqueado por el concepto de Scott teniendo sexo, pero piensa que eso es bastante hipócrita ya que Scott ha atestiguado a su propio padre lamiendo jarabe de maple de su pecho. Así que solo asienta.

No está seguro de cómo pasa (en realidad sabe exactamente cómo pasa; incluye como tres cervezas más, un montón de música cochina, y manos agarradoras mientras baila) pero Stiles termina con Erica presionada contra una pared con su garganta en la de él. Se siente… raro. No sexy, pero no horrible. Las manos de Erica están en todas partes; dedos rasguñando su cuero cabelludo cuando le hala el cabello, deslizándose por su pecho, agarrándole el culo, merodeando el botón de sus jeans.

–Tú cuarto,– ella gime, mordiendo el labio de Stiles. –Ahora.

Stiles solo puede asentir tontamente. Apenas se apartan cuando se van a tropiezos al cuarto correcto y él la empuja adentro. Ahora está oscuro, pero logran acertar el camino correcto hacia la cama, donde Stiles aterriza con su espalda contra el colchón. Erica se sienta a horcajadas en sus muslos, besándolo de nuevo, y saca su camisa. Luego se quita la suya. Ahora bien, Stiles siempre ha sido bastante abierto acerca de estar atraído a hombres y mujeres. Pero viendo los senos desnudos de Erica rebotar en su pecho, la manera en que muerde su labio seductoramente, cómo le toma las manos y las coloca en sus caderas. No le está haciendo nada a él. Y cuando baja los jeans de Stiles por sus muslos, escondiendo su cabeza y tomándolo en su boca, su polla brinca por lo cálido pero realmente no siente nada. No hay un nudo ansioso en su estómago, no hay pasión. Solo una mamada ebrio que hace sentir a Stiles algo enfermo.

Empuja los hombros de Erica. Ella alza su mirada con ojos lujuriosos. Y Stiles solo puede decir:

–Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto.

Erica sonríe.

–No tienes que hacer nada, Stiles. Solo recuéstate y disfruta. Yo haré todo el trabajo.– Ella se dirige a bajar su cabeza de nuevo, pero Stiles se escabulle retorciéndose, consiguiendo casi caer del colchón. Se vuelve a subir sus jeans.

–No, me refiero a que no quiero hacer esto.– Stiles declara. –Lo siento. Creo que te deberías ir.

Erica frunce el ceño,  le saca el dedo y consigue su camisa. Lo llama un calientapollas* y tira la puerta en su camino afuera.

Stiles busca ropa limpia y toma una larga ducha después de eso. Restriega su piel hasta que está roja, pero no puede deshacerse del sentimiento sucio que parece apoderarse de él.

Erica consigue a Stiles el día siguiente y se disculpa.

–Estaba borracha,– dice. –Y sé que eso no excusa lo que dije, pero lamento haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo hice. No querías tener sexo y debí haber respetado eso.– Él le sonríe, acogiéndola en un abrazo. –¿Puedo preguntar por qué?– Se pregunta. –Es decir, estoy buena. Y estaba semidesnuda y en proceso a comerte.

Stiles ríe, asintiendo.

–Sí, estás buena. Pero… Creo que estoy algo enamorado de alguien más. Simplemente no se sentía correcto contigo.

Erica está asintiendo lentamente.

–Está bien, Eso lo entiendo.– Empieza a divagar acerca una de sus clases y la noche anterior está en el pasado, olvidada fácilmente. Excepto que Stiles no puede realmente olvidarla.

 

Scott y Stiles se van a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad. Stiles primero hace su debida visita en casa de su papá, pero cuando este se va al trabajo, Stiles se va directo a la casa Hale. No toca la puerta. Entra a la casa y encuentra a Scott y a Derek en la sala. Scott le está contando todo acerca de Kira, su nueva novia, y Derek parece que la aprueba,  pero insiste en que se conozcan pronto.

Stiles se para en la entrada inquieto, mirando al par. Derek sube la mirada, le sonríe cálidamente a Stiles, y Stiles no puede soportarlo más. Se voltea hacia Scott.

–Hey, ¿puedo hablar con tu papá por un minuto?

Scott hace una cara y dice:

–Eww. Eso es tan raro. Voy a subir. Con audífonos. Pero manténganlo todo público.

Stiles rueda los ojos, pero Scott los deja solos. Tan pronto como escucha la puerta del cuarto de Scott cerrarse, Stiles cruza la habitación y salta al regazo de Derek. Sus bocas se conectan en un beso torpe. Stiles se deleita con el sentimiento que se alborota en su tripas, como un millón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Ama la manera en que los dedos de Derek acarician su cabello, los mordiscos suaves de esos dientes de conejo en su labio, la rozadura de su barba corta a lo largo de su mandíbula.

–Intenté dormir con alguien más,– Stiles admite. –Pero no me gustó. Me sentí disgustado y sucio y ¿por favor ahora sí podemos dejar de ver a más personas? Joder, Derek. Me tomé unos meses, tal como me lo pediste, y decidí que aun te quiero. Solo a ti.

Derek devuelve a Stiles par aun beso que podría detener su corazón. Es suave y dulce y Stiles no siente sino felicidad acrecentándose dentro de él.

–Sí,– Derek dice finalmente. Sus manos están agarrando el abrigo de Stiles, manteniéndolo en su sitio. Como si Stiles quisiera irse. –Pero sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?

Stiles sonríe.

–Significa que tengo permiso de hacer el amor contigo tanto como queramos. Y tendremos citas. Citas reales, ¿no? Como cines terribles y cenas baratas. Significa que seremos una pareja real.

Derek está asintiendo.

–Sí, todo eso.– Coloca un beso suave en los labios de Stiles, añadiendo, –Pero eso también significa que le tenemos que decir a tu papá.

Y Stiles puede sentir su sonrisa borrándose de sus labios porque Derek tiene razón. Y esa no es una conversación que Stiles esté ansiando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Traductora:
> 
> *papi rico: esta fue la mejor traducción que pude conseguir para "DILF", lo que es un acrónimo en inglés para: "Papi, me gustaría coger". Se refiere a hombres que rondan los 30-40 años, por lo que probablemente ya son padres o estén casados, pero que aún así están buenos y le resultan atractivos a jovencitas.
> 
> *calientapollas: igualmente, esta palabra no es de mi preciso agrado, pero fue lo más acertado para "tease", término que define a alguien que, en determinada situación, coqueteó o "alborotó" a alguien, sin tener intenciones verdaderas de que algo sucediera (tal como Stiles incitó a Erica para que tuvieran sexo, pero al final se arrepintió).
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, gracias a los que han dejado kudos y comentarios!


	3. "Papi rico" (DILF)

Fue algo traumático encontrar a Stiles contra una mesa debajo de Derek. Honestamente, Scott tenía derecho a enloquecer después de ver algo como eso. Tardó un largo segundo, ahí de pie anonadado en la entrada de su cocina, antes de realmente registrar lo que estaba viendo; la espalda de su padre, trasero levantado. Manos sujetándolo, su mejor amigo retorciéndose debajo. Y el sentido de protección aumentó en el pecho de Scott. Fue casi un instinto porque Stiles es como su hermano. Y Scott siempre asumió que Stiles lo sentía de la misma forma. Scott se imaginó que Stiles veía a Derek como un segundo papá.

Y entonces Stiles admitió que él y Derek estaban teniendo sexo. Mucho de él. Y Scott se empezó a dar cuenta de que Stiles no veía a Derek de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

Al principio, Scott estaba lívido. Se sentía traicionado y embaucado e insignificante. Le habían mentido por casi seis meses. Era como si su opinión del asunto era inválida, pero estas eran las dos personas más importantes de su vida y estaban enrollándose a sus espaldas. ¡Por supuesto que lo involucraba! Pero luego se dio cuenta que quizás era mejor si se quitaba de la situación. Porque Stiles estaba en lo correcto; esto era básicamente entre Stiles y Derek. Y claro, su relación tenía algo de efecto en Scott, pero era un adulto ahora; se cuidaba a sí mismo. No dependía tanto de su papa. Scott se estaba mudando y quería que su papá fuese feliz. Derek tenía su propia vida por vivir. Su papá no necesitaba del permiso de Scott para salir con alguien y tampoco lo necesitaba Stiles. Es solo algo extraño que se hayan escogido entre sí para salir.

Era raro porque Stiles todavía era su mejor amigo. Tenían la misma edad. Y aun así, su papá estaba saliendo con él. Se puso aún más raro, entonces, porque Scott veía las miradas que se daban el uno al otro, y los contactos simples que compartían, solo sus manos rozándose o sus rodillas tropezándose cuando se sentaban juntos, y todo tenía sentido de alguna forma. Scott vio a Stiles y a Derek por primera vez como una pareja, no como a su mejor amigo y a su papá. Sino como a _StilesYDerek._

_Y era jodidamente raro._

El camino de vuelta a la escuela después de las vacaciones de Navidad fue casi totalmente silencioso. Están como a veinte minutos del campus cuando Stiles aclara su garganta y dice,–Entonces, quería preguntarte algo.

Scott permanece callado, esperando por más.

Después de un largo minuto, Stiles aprieta su mano en el volante y pregunta suavemente, –¿Están bien con ello? ¿Con Derek y yo?– Hay una pausa y Stiles está añadiendo rápidamente, –Porque lo entiendo, si no estás bien con ello. Y eres como mi hermano, Scott. Así que lo dices y lo termino. Sabes eso, ¿cierto?

Scott se voltea abruptamente en el asiento del copiloto, mirando a Stiles atentamente. Luce nervioso. –¿Te preocupas por él?– Scott pregunta. –Como, importarte de verdad. ¿O es solo acerca de sexo?

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios de Stiles cuando ve a Scott. Entonces dice, –Creo que lo amo, Scotty.

¿Scott ha mencionado que esto en serio _muy_ raro? Porque, el pensamiento de su papá y Stiles siendo culos es una cosa. La idea de ellos estando en realidad juntos, como una pareja real, es otra totalmente.

Pero Scott solo asiente lentamente. –Él te hace feliz,– Dice.  No es una pregunta porque Scott puede ver a simple vista lo feliz que Stiles es ahora. –Y creo que lo haces feliz, también. Quiero que ustedes sean felices, incluso si eso significa que estén juntos.

Stiles orilla el Jeep en el hombrillo de la carretera, lo pone en pare solo para poder pasar sobre la consola central y envolver a Scott en un estrecho abrazo.

–Gracias, Scott.– Dice.

Scott se suelta para poder ver a Stiles directo a los ojos y, con una expresión muy seria, dice, –No estaba bromeando cuando dije que no te llamaré papá.

 

A Stiles le va muy bien en no mencionarle a nadie de Berkeley que está saliendo con el papá de Scott. Scott está agradecido por eso. Puede que esté bien con su relación, pero los estudiantes en Berkeley son algo aterradores. Scott ya es considerablemente conocido por el campus como “ _ese chico con el papi rico_ ” incluso cuando Derek solo visitó al principio del año cuando ayudó a Scott a mudarse. Preferiría no ser conocido también como “ _ese chico cuyo mejor amigo se está cogiendo a su papi rico_ ” _._

Hacia la mitad de febrero, Danny menciona a “el novio de Stiles” por primera vez. Scott e Isaac están en la biblioteca, revisando anotaciones para su evaluación oral de la semana entrante mientras Erica y Danny susurran acerca de un estudiante de transferencia a quien aparentemente le quieren meter. Stiles está leyendo en silencio en la mesa. De alguna forma, la conversación cae en Derek.

–¿Lo has visto? Se ve como sexo.

–¿No es eso algo extraño?– Danny dice, pareciendo entretenido. –Es decir, ese es el papá de Scott.

A Erica no parece importarle. –Está bueno. Scott, tú sabes que tu papá está bueno, ¿verdad?

Scott hace una cara. –Ew.

Erica voltea sus ojos. –Por supuesto que piensas “ew”. Es tu papá. Pero objetivamente.

Scott en serio no quiere contestar esto. Suspira. –Objetivamente, sí. Sé que las personas lo encuentran atractivo.

–¿Ves?– Erica sube las manos, como si Scott acabara de demostrar su punto. Cualquiera que se supone que sea su punto. –Y solo tiene como cuarenta, ¿no?

Scott murmulla, –Treinta y cinco.

 –Aún mejor,– Erica sonríe. Enrolla un mechón de cabello rubio alrededor de su dedo.

–Odio romper tu burbuja, Erica, –Scott dice. –Pero no está interesado. Él ya está viendo a alguien.

Erica agita su mano, desestimando esto. –No es como si estoy pidiendo su mano para matrimonio, Scott. Solo me pregunto si es tan bueno en la cama como asumo que es. ¡Stiles!

Stiles mira hacia arriba inmediatamente cuando escucha su nombre entrar en la conversación. Luce como un ciervo atrapado entre reflectores, tonteando con su libro un poco. –¿Qu–qué?

–El papá de Scott, –Erica dice con sencillez. –Tú le dieras a eso, ¿cierto?

Stiles luce como si quiere salir corriendo. Sus ojos encuentran los de Scott, en pánico. Pero antes de siquiera poder responder, Danny frunce el ceño, luciendo agraciado.

–Esa no es una situación justa en la cual ponerla. Stiles tiene _novio_.

–¿Stiles tiene novio?– Erica pregunta, boquiabierta. Y Scott realmente no quiere formar parte de esta conversación. Stiles se acomoda incómodamente bajo la intensa mirada escudriñadora. Luego se encoge de hombros. Es obvio que no quiere hablar al respecto, pero Erica es persistente. –¿Desde cuándo? ¿Viene aquí? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Stiles abre su boca para responder de nuevo, pero Danny suelta una carcajada. –No gastes tu aliento, Erica. No responderá nada. Créeme, he intentado preguntar.– Luego susurra en voz alta, –Stiles de seguro lo inventó.

Stiles voltea los ojos, suspirando como si ha tenido esta conversación miles de veces antes. –Yo no lo inventé. No es fingido ni imaginario. Solo no quiero hablar de eso, Danny.

Erica hace un puchero. –¿Entonces por qué no nos dices su nombre?

Stiles alza los brazos. –¡Porque no quiero hablar de eso!– Unas personas miran en su dirección, mandándolo a callar, porque verdad, están en la biblioteca. Stiles se pone de pie, tomando su bolso. –Voy a irme. Te veo después, Scotty.– No se despide de nadie más.

Cuando Stiles ya se fue, Erica frunce el ceño, luciendo triste. –No quería hacerlo enfadar,– Dice. –Solo tengo curiosidad. Scott, tu eres su mejor amigo; ¿Stiles de verdad tiene novio?

Y Scott no quiere estar en esta posición. –Es su problema,– Scott dice evasivamente. –Si no quiere hablar de eso, es su elección.

 

Hay unas pocas menciones del novio elusivo de Stiles luego de eso, pero nadie sigue presionando el asunto cuando Stiles cambia el tema. Para el momento en que llega el descanso de primavera, todo el mundo se ha olvidado del hombre misterioso. Erica pasa la mayor parte del tiempo hablando acerca de ir a la playa y de conseguir un hombre grande que llevar a casa y Danny menciona ir a la casa de lago de un amigo con un grupo de gente. Stiles aparta a Scott y le dice que se irá a Beacon Hills por el descanso.

–Estaba planeando pasar el descanso con Derek,– Stiles admite en voz baja, sonando precavido. –¿Si eso está bien?

Scott simplemente ríe. –Viejo, puedes dejar de pedirme permiso. Estás… _saliendo_ con él. Quieres pasar el descanso con él, eso está bien. Solo no me des detalles. Ningún detalle. No quiero saber nada específico.

Stiles suelta una carcajada y asiente. –Sí, está bien. Solo quería asegurarme de que te parecía bien. Es decir, si querías ir a tu casa por el descanso de primavera, puedo pasar el tiempo con mi papá en su lugar. Está bien.

Scott niega con su cabeza. –No, está totalmente bien. Probablemente saldré con Kira. Quizás iremos a la playa o algo. Diviértete. Y se cuidadoso, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles abraza a Scott de nuevo y agarra camino hacia Beacon Hills.

 

Después de algo de debate y discusión, Scott piensa en la manera perfecta de pasar el descanso de primavera. –Mi papá es dueño de un departamento en la costa. Heredó el lugar de sus padres o algo y solíamos ir todo el tiempo cuando era niño.

–Deberíamos totalmente ir,– Kira dice entusiastamente. –Quiero decir, si no crees que a tu papá le va a importar.

Scott niega con su cabeza. –No, no hemos ido en años. El lugar está prácticamente desierto y está justo en la playa. Será asombroso.

Así que el día siguiente, Scott se sube al auto con Erica, Isaac y Kira, y manejan hacia el departamento. Scott recuerda venir aquí cuando era menor, pasando vacaciones de verano jugando en la arena y chapoteando en el océano. Luego, hace unos pocos años, dejaron de venir. Scott no se acuerda en realidad de por qué, pero cree que tiene algo que ver con la muerte de su tía Laura. El departamento le había pertenecido a los padres de Derek y Derek había pasado su infancia entera vacacionando en el mismo lugar. Cuando la hermana de Derek murió, quizás era demasiado doloroso seguir yendo al lugar que contenía tantos recuerdos.

Cuando llegar al departamento, Scott ayuda a bajar las valijas de la maleta. Presiona el código que se sabe de memoria en la puerta y se abre la entrada principal. –Consigan un cuarto,– Le dice a todos. –Y luego quiero ir a ver qué tal está la playa.

Kira tira su maleta en la sala y echa un vistazo alrededor, admirando con asombro el lugar. Isaac y Erica hacen una carrera por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. Scott solo está de pie en el medio del cuarto frontal, respirando profundo y dejando que los recuerdos de su infancia aquí vengan a él. Pero es sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando Erica asoma su cabeza por la esquina señalando con el pulgar la dirección en que él recuerda que está la cocina.

–Hey,– Ella dice, sus cejas doblándose. –¿Estás seguro de que este lugar está vacío? Hay platos sucios en el fregador. Y se ven algo frescos.

Justo en ese momento, el grito de Erica perturba la serenidad. –¡Ay mierda!

Scott solo lo duda por un segundo antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo de donde la exclamación provino. Llega justo a tiempo para ver a Erica tirar una puerta y presionar su espalda en contra de ella. Su mano está apretada en la perilla de la puerta, ojos enormes. Luce como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

–Erica,– Scott se abre paso para poner sus manos en sus hombros. –Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

–Oh, _mierda_ ,– Erica susurra. –Santa mierda. Ay no no no no no.

– _Erica_ ,– Scott intenta de nuevo, tratando de sonar serio. –¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?– Siente la presencia de Isaac y Kira detrás de él, ambos silenciosamente a la espera de saber acerca de qué diablos estaba gritando Erica.

–Hay… Um…– Erica hace su mejor esfuerzo por formar palabras, pero titubea y niega con su cabeza. –No… estamos solos. Alguien está aquí.

Scott se congela. ¿Hay un indigente invadiendo el departamento? –¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios está ahí?– Scott se mueve para pasar al lado de Erica. Está preparado para entrar en el cuarto y amenazar en llamar a la policía.

Pero Erica pone ambas de sus manos en su pecho. –No, Scott. _De verdad_ no quieres hacer eso.

–¿De qué estás hablando?– Scott demanda. Si hay alguien en el departamento, necesita saberlo. Necesita echarlos.

Pero entonces la puerta es abierta detrás de Erica y Scott se encuentra con un par familiar de ojos oscuros mirándolo de vuelta. –¿Stiles?– Pregunta sin entender. –Viejo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles frunce el ceño. Se agita por un segundo. Y entonces Derek aparece detrás de Stiles y todo tiene sentido.

–¿Señor Hale?– Kira pregunta. Su mirada cuelga entre Stiles y Derek.

Erica ve con expectativa entre ellos también, luego su cara se suaviza y ve a Scott, como si estuviera esperando su reacción. Cuando nadie habla, ella suelta, –Estaban tirando.

Scott gime y cubre sus orejas, como si puede deshacer el hecho de que escuchó la oración. –Eww, asco.– Entonces apunta un dedo acusador a Stiles. –Viejo, te dije, ¡no quiero detalles!

Stiles alza sus brazos dramáticamente, como un silencioso, “ _¡¿esto es mi culpa?!_ ”

Scott suspira pesadamente. –Pensé que ustedes se estaban quedando en Beacon Hills esta semana.

–Íbamos a,– Derek dice. –Pero quería sorprender a Stiles. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

–No quería quedarme en el campus durante el descanso de primavera.– Scott dice petulantemente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Encoje los hombros. –¿Quieren que nos vayamos?

–No,– Stiles dice, su voz dura. Sin dejar opción a discutirle. –Ustedes se quedan. Haré panqueques y nos moveremos de este pasillo que es demasiado pequeño para seis personas. Llevaremos esta conversación a la cocina.

Stiles se desliza alrededor de Erica. De repente se siente incómodo estar parado ahí, así que todos van detrás de él. Derek hace café mientras Stiles voltea los panqueques que están en la estufa. Scott se sienta en el mesón a su derecha mientras Erica, Isaac y Kira se apropian de sillas vacías en la mesa. Stiles le pregunta a Scott acerca de la venida hasta aquí y Scott pregunta acerca de la playa y de si está muy llena este año. Se siente extrañamente doméstico y normal. Scott no está realmente sorprendido cuando Erica lo ve, moviendo a su alrededor sus brazos salvajemente.

–¡¿Por qué demonios no estás enloqueciendo acerca de esto?!

Scott mira entre Derek y Stiles, viendo como su papá pone una mano en la espalda baja de Stiles cuando él le pasa una taza de café. Encoje sus hombros, hace una mueca, y dice, –Porque ya sabía que estaban juntos.

Los tres en la mesa lo ven boquiabiertos. Erica se ahoga perdiendo el glamour un poco, luchando por palabras. –¿Estás de acuerdo con que _tu papá_ se coja a tu _mejor amigo_?

–Saliendo,– Scott corrige, aceptando la taza de café que Derek le pasa. –Mi papá está _saliendo_ con mi mejor amigo.

Se quedan callados de nuevo, no se oye nada sino el siseo del satén friendo los panqueques. Y luego, con una mirada pensativa, Isaac asiente. –Puedo verlo.

–¡¿Desde hace cuánto?!– Erica chilla, ignorando el comentario de Isaac.

–Oficialmente, como cuatro meses,– Stiles responde, poniendo un panqueque en un plato. –Pero extraoficialmente, un poco más de un año.

Scott hace sonidos de nauseas porque sabe que “extraoficialmente” es una manera delicada de decir cuánto tiempo han estado teniendo sexo. Y aún es algo (muy) asqueroso.

Stiles termina sus panqueques y los platos son entregados hasta que todo el mundo está sentado incómodamente alrededor de la mesa. Scott se concentra en comer, dejando a sus amigos digerir toda la nueva información. El cuarto es llenado con el sonido de ellos masticando y de tenedores tropezando contra la cerámica y la pierna de Stiles rebotando ansiosamente debajo de la mesa. Cuando termina, Stiles empuja su plato y aclara su garganta.

–Podemos irnos,– Ofrece. Está viendo directamente a Scott. –Podemos devolvernos a Beacon Hills y ustedes pueden tener el departamento por la semana.

–Eso no es justo,– Scott frunce el ceño. –Ustedes llegaron aquí primero. Y además, tú eres mi mejor amigo. Deberías pasar el descanso de primavera conmigo.

Stiles parece incómodo. –Esto no era acerca del descanso de primavera,– suelta. Parece instintivo cuando Stiles busca a tientas la mano de Derek para tomarla. Entonces toma un respiro, mira la mesa y dice, –Derek y yo estábamos pensando acerca de posiblemente quizás mudarnos juntos cuando acabe el año escolar. Derek me trajo aquí para hacer la prueba. Para ver cómo sería si tuviéramos un lugar juntos.– Finalmente mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con los ojos de Scott. –Le voy a decir a mi papá acerca de esto,– se señala a él y a Derek, –tan pronto las clases terminen. Y sé que va a estar molesto. Estamos como planeando, ya sabes, en caso de que decida echarme.

Scott no está seguro de qué pensar. Se siente traicionado de nuevo, pero también se siente satisfecho. Stiles estaba pensando acerca de mudarse con el papá de Scott y nadie pensó que sería importante preguntarle a Scott al respecto. En un sentido, su opinión no importa de todas formas porque ha mencionado un par de veces antes la posibilidad de conseguir un apartamento en Berkeley para compartir con Kira. Scott se da cuenta de que esto es serio, la relación que Derek y Stiles tienen. Y eso hace a Scott feliz, saber que se tienen el uno al otro.

Al final, Scott solo respira profundo. –Puedo estar ahí, si quieres,– Dice. –Cuando le digas a tu papá.

Stiles solo sonríe y gatea sobre de la mesa (¿Quién camina alrededor de la mesa cuando puedes subirte encima de ella?) empujando platos fuera de su camino, para acoger a Scott en un abrazo. –Eres el mejor amigo de todos.– Stiles dice.

Y Scott tenía miedo al principio, cuando se enteró de que Stiles y Derek eran en efecto _algo_ , porque no quería ser excluido ni olvidado. Era una relación diferente, pero Scott no podía evitar sino temer que ambos lo reemplazaran. Stiles y Derek se tendrían entre sí y Scott sería abandonado. Pero al abrazar de vuelta a Stiles, se da cuenta que no está perdiendo a ninguno de ellos. Aún tiene a su mejor amigo y a su papá. Solo que ahora se tienen a ellos, también, y Scott decide que eso está bien.


	4. Sigue Adelante, Mi Hijo Rebelde

Nunca era una buena señal cuando Stiles hacía carne roja. Desde que Claudia murió, Stiles era bastante insistente con que John comiera saludable, y eso significaba nada de carnes rojas. Nada de papas fritas. Nada de pie.  Incluso cuando Stiles estaba lejos en la Universidad, llamaría y supervisaría (incluso llegando tan lejos como para sobornar a los asistentes del Sheriff) para asegurarse de que John estuviera comiendo bien.

Así que cuando John viene a casa la semana antes de las vacaciones de verano para encontrar a Stiles volteando hamburguesas en la cocina, John supo que algo malo iba a pasar. Se quita el cinturón del arma y la encierra en la caja fuerte, se cambia a un par más cómodo de pantalones, y luego se sienta en la mesa mientras Stiles desliza un plato en frente de él. Una hamburguesa _y_ papas. Debe ser realmente malo.

John suspira, recostándose en su silla. –¿Qué hiciste ahora, Stiles?

Stiles se sienta al frente de él, sin comida. Cruza sus brazos, los descruza, se acomoda en su silla, y luego rebota su pierna. –¿Por qué crees que hice algo? Solo estoy aquí para verte.

John  se burla. Pero le da un mordisco a su hamburguesa, mastica atentamente, luego mete algunas papas en su boca. –¿Vas reprobado en una de tus clases?– Se pregunta. Stiles luce ofendido. –Es decir, solo es tu primer año, hijo. Podemos resolver algo si vas  reprobado.

Stiles frunce el ceño. –No voy reprobado. De hecho he sacado buenas notas. Gracias por el voto de confianza, papá.

–La universidad está bien,– John modifica. –Así que hay otra cosa mal. ¿Rompiste la ley?

Aún con el ceño fruncido, Stiles dice, –No.– Y John odia jugar a las adivinanzas. Así que decide esperar. Stiles eventualmente hablará y le dirá que le está molestando, así que John se concentra en saborear su hamburguesa. Termina el sándwich y está con sus papitas cuando Stiles por fin lo escupe. –Estoy viendo a alguien.

John dirige toda su atención a su hijo. –Bien por ti, hijo.

Stiles hace una mueca. –No sé si pensarás eso,– Refunfuña.

John levanta una ceja. –¿Es alguien que conociste en la universidad?– Stiles niega con su cabeza en silencio. Aparentemente volvieron a jugar a las adivinanzas. –¿Alguien de Internet?– Otro no. –Está bien, ¿conozco a esta persona?– Stiles duda y luego asiente. Así que John pone sus manos en la mesa quizás un poco demasiado fuerte, haciendo a Stiles saltar. –¡Es Scott!

Stiles luce ofendido. –¿Qué? ¡No!

–Ah,– Es todo lo que John dice. Tuviera sentido si fuera Scott. Esos dos siempre han sido cercanos, pero quizás es en un sentido más fraternal.

En voz baja, Stiles dice, –Pero… estás algo cerca.

Stiles no lo verá a los ojos. Sus manos sujetas con fuerza a su regazo. Su rostro más pálido de lo usual. Y John es un policía así que sabe las señales por las cuales buscar cuando se interroga a alguien, pero también es un papá y sabe que no puede presionar demasiado a Stiles o de lo contrario se congelará y no dirá nada.

–De acuerdo,– John dice eventualmente, despacio. –¿Quieres decirme quién es?

Hay un largo tiempo en el que Stiles no dice nada. Cierra sus ojos. Respira profundo y murmulla, –Es Derek Hale.

John no reacciona en seguida. No puede. Se siente inmovilizado, como si su cuerpo se acabara de apagar. ¿Está teniendo un infarto? ¿Es así como se sienten los infartos? Pero no, solo está… en shock. Señala un dedo en dirección a Stiles. –No es divertido.

Stiles niega con su cabeza. –No me estoy riendo.

Pero John sí. Suelta una carcajada y luego resopla y Stiles no lo mira. –No estás hablando en serio,– John dice. –Porque sé que no hay manera de que ambos de ustedes sean tan estúpidos.

Stiles se encoge. Y eso es lo que hace que John se dé cuenta de que Stiles está diciendo la verdad. John empuja su silla hacia atrás, poniéndose de pie. Siente un montón de cosas. Molestia. Furia. Confusión. –Stiles,– Dice. Cuando su hijo no reacciona, John alza su voz. –¡Stiles!– Stiles se sorprende, pero sube su mirada. John puede sentir su cara roja ardiendo, sus manos temblando. –Ese hombre,– Escupe, –¿Él te tocó, joder?

Stiles luce sorprendido, pero niega con su cabeza. –¡No!– Entonces su cara se empalidece y traga grueso. –Es decir… Sí.” Alza sus manos. –¡Pero no como lo estás pensando! Papá, el no–

Pero John no está escuchando. Está echando humo. Quiere dispararle a algo. A _alguien_. John mira directo a su hijo. –Stiles,– dice en voz baja. –Me lo dices ahora mismo, ¿Derek Hale te puso las manos encima?

–Papá,– Stiles comienza a agitar su cabeza.

–¡Respóndeme!– John ordena. –¿Tuviste o no tuviste sexo con él?

Stiles mira hacia abajo. Sus labios tiemblan. Sus ojos se cierran. Y finalmente, dice, –Sí. He tenido sexo con él.

John quiere asesinarlo. Derek Hale tocó a su niño, corrompió a Stiles, se aprovechó de él, y él quiere ahorcarlo. Quiere sentir que sus huesos se rompan como mondadientes.

–Papá, ¡No es lo que piensas, ¿de acuerdo?!– Stiles está de pie ahora, ambas manos en un gesto no violento. Entrega. Luce como si se está entregando.

John se ríe. –Lo que yo pienso es que voy a matarlo,– Afirma. –Podría arrestar a ese maldito pervertido después de lo que te hizo, Stiles, pero quiero matarlo yo mismo.

–¡Él no me hizo nada!– Stiles grita. –Papá, ¡yo lo quería!

John está negando con su cabeza. –¿Ese bastardo te hizo pensar que este tipo de cosa está bien? Stiles, no está bien. Él es _dieciséis_ años mayor que tú. Es un adulto. ¿Y está manipulándote para que pienses que estar juntos está _bien_?

Stiles luce como si fue agarrado desprevenido. En una voz discreta, pregunta, –¿Esto es porque los dos somos hombres? ¿O porque es mayor que yo?

–¡Es el _padre_ de Scott!– John grita. –¡Esto no es acerca de ti gustando de hombres! ¡Es acerca de Derek aprovechándose de ti!

–¡Él no se aprovechó de mí, papá! ¡Yo se lo pedí!– La cara de Stiles está roja. Su pecho se hace pesado. –¡Si quieres estar molesto con alguien, está molesto conmigo! Derek no hizo nada que yo no quisiera, joder!

John está negando con su cabeza. No va a escuchar esta basura. Stiles obviamente no está pensando con claridad. Todo regresa a Derek, quien de alguna manera convenció a Stiles de que era una buena idea que ellos durmieran juntos. John quiere preguntar desde hace cuánto está pasando, pero no está del todo seguro de que lo quiera saber. En su lugar, apunta un dedo a Stiles. –Llámalo. Ahora mismo. Quiero que mueva su culo para acá y que me diga en mi puta cara que está durmiendo con mi hijo.

Stiles frunce el ceño. –No. No creo que esa sea una buena idea. Estás muy alterado ahorita y creo que primero te deberías calmar.

Levantando sus manos, John dice, –Solo quiero hablar con él. _Llámalo_.

Stiles frunce un ceño de nuevo, pero eventualmente saca su celular del bolsillo y lo coloca en su oreja. John solo escucha su parte de la conversación. –Hola, soy yo… Sí, no muy bien. De hecho quiere que vengas… Probablemente lo más seguro es que no te dispare enseguida… De acuerdo. Te veo pronto.– Stiles cuelga y vuelve a guardar su celular, luego se voltea hacia John. –Va a venir, papá. No quiero que lo culpes. Esto fue mi elección, ¿de acuerdo?

John cree que podría llorar. Este es su muchacho, su hijo único, y no está bien.

El timbre suena diez minutos después. John espera en la cocina mientras Stiles va a recibir a Derek. Cuando vuelven a la habitación, sus hombros se están tocando. Y eso molesta a John. Este hombre no debería poder tocar a su hijo, ni siquiera en esa manera insignificante.

–Sheriff,– Derek asiente respectivamente.

–Déjate de pendejadas, Hale,– John suelta. –¿Estás, o no estás cogiéndote  a mi hijo?

Derek luce pálido. Luce como si quiere correr en la dirección contraria. Y lo suficientemente extraño, luce muy joven dudando incómodo bajo la mirada escudriñadora de John. Pero Derek aclara su garganta y luego ve a los ojos al Sheriff. –Stiles y yo estamos en una relación. Sí.

–Una relación,– John repite. –¿Una relación sexual?

Derek agacha su cabeza. –Sí señor.

John atraviesa la habitación en un instante, su puño cerrado conectándose con la nariz de Derek. Hay un crujido satisfactorio y el dolor leve en sus nudillos lo hace sentir mejor. Derek se tambalea, pero se las arregla para mantenerse sobre sus pies. Stiles toma su brazo, estabilizándolo, y luego le da una mirada de pánico a su papá. –¡Dijiste que querías hablar!– Stiles grita.

John suelta un respiro, ignorando a Stiles. Mira a Hale. –¿Cuánto llevas haciendo esto?– Pregunta. Su voz es mortífera, aunque es dicho con calma y tranquilidad. –Stiles ha estado teniendo pijamadas en tu casa por años. ¿Comenzó cuando tenía diez?

–¡Papá!– Stiles exclama.

Derek se pone derecho, luciendo molesto también. –No soy un puto pedófilo,– Participa.

John resopla. –Stiles es un chico–

–Stiles tiene _veinte_ ,– Derek replica. –Puede ser tú hijo, pero no es un niño. Él escogió esto. Es lo suficientemente mayor para tomar decisiones acerca de su propia vida.

–Bueno, no va a pasar bajo mi techo,– John dice. –Ahora, si sabes lo que es conveniente para ti, te sales de mi casa. Y si te veo cerca de mi hijo de nuevo, pondré una bala en un tu cabeza.

Stiles toma un paso en frente de Derek, más cerca de John. Endereza sus hombros, luciendo más adulto de lo que John alguna vez lo ha visto, a pesar de que hay dolor asomándose en sus ojos. –No puedes tomar mis decisiones por mí, papá,– Le dice a John. –Me voy con él.

–Stiles,– John comienza a quejarse, pero Stiles niega con su cabeza.

–No. Me voy con Derek y no me vas a detener.– Stiles suspira suavemente. –Te amo, papá. Pero también amo a Derek.

John solo puede mirar, perplejo, cuando Stiles pone su mano en el hombro de Derek y ambos desaparecen de su vida en un instante.

 

 

John no sabe de Stiles en dos semanas. Sabe que las clases en la universidad terminan y que Stiles debería venir a casa. Pero no lo hace. Los dormitorios se cerrarán por el verano, Stiles necesita venir a casa. Pero no lo hace. Y John sabe sin que se lo tengan que decir dónde está; Stiles está con Derek. Está en la casa de Derek, en la cama de Derek, _viviendo con Derek Hale_.

Y  a John le hiere saber eso.

Como papá, John quiere llegar armando un alboroto a la casa Hale y halar a su hijo por las bolas fuera de ahí. Pero también sabe que no puede. Stiles tenía razón; esta es su elección. Su error. Y tarde o temprano, John está seguro de que Stiles se dará cuenta de que tener una relación con un hombre mayor era una mala idea y vendrá a casa.

Cuando John viene a casa una noche, dos semanas después de la pelea, para encontrarse una llamada perdida de Stiles, John de hecho sonríe; es ahora. Es ahora cuando Stiles se da cuenta de su error. Está llamando para preguntar si puede venir a casa.

John escucha a su mensaje de voz.

“ _Hola papá. Soy yo. Stiles. Umm… Sé que probablemente sigues molesto conmigo, pero solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Sigo aquí para ti. ¿Estás comiendo bien? Llamé al Asistente Parrish, me dijo que seguías escondiendo barras Crunch en la gaveta de tu escritorio. Ya sabía eso. Solo tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? No lo hagas demasiado. Y come esas hamburguesas de pavo que dejé en el congelador, no vayas a comprar las de res. La de res es mala. Y las zanahorias en el congelador, cómelas antes de que se pongan malas. Te amo, papá. Y puedes devolverme la llamada. Si quieres. Quiero que lo hagas. De acuerdo. Adiós.”_

El mensaje se acaba y John cuelga el teléfono. No está llorando. No lo está. Sus ojos están sudando. No llora por unos diez minutos más, y luego toma el teléfono y marca el número de Stiles. Pero no puede llevarse a darle al botón verde. En su lugar, se devuelve al mensaje de voz y lo escucha de nuevo. Cuando termina esta vez, lo borra y cuelga el teléfono.

 

 

Pasa un mes. Stiles llama de nuevo, cada semana. John deja que caiga en la contestadora y cada vez, Stiles deja un mensaje solo viendo cómo esta. Asegurándose de que todo esté en orden. Y todas las veces, John lo escucha, casi le devuelve la llamada, y entonces llora por unos pocos minutos antes borrar el mensaje.

Es un lunes por la tarde cuando John termina un turno largo en el trabajo y se dirige al supermercado antes de planear ir a casa y dormir por doce horas seguidas. Tiene una cesta colgando de un brazo y está comparando las hamburguesas de res cuando escucha una voz familiar.

_Stiles_.

–No, viejo, te digo, los Lucky Charms son mucho mejor que los Froot Loops.

Y entonces una chispa de furia se dispara a través de la espina de John cuando escucha la voz de  Derek resoplar en respuesta. –Nada le gana a los Froot Loops. Excepto quizás los Cookie Crisp.

John voltea su cabeza sutilmente para ver a Stiles y  a Derek parados cerca del final del pasillo de los cereales. Derek está empujando un carrito mientras Stiles abraza con fuerza una caja de Lucky Charms. Mira como Stiles pone la caja de vuelta en el estante y agarra el hombro de Derek. Luego le da a Derek un beso en los labios. John se avergüenza.

–Por esto es que te amo,– Stiles dice, apartándose. Lanza una caja de Cookie Crisp en el carrito de compras.

Derek se ríe, una sonrisa afectuosa dibujándose en sus rasgos de una manera en la que John no ha visto antes. Luce feliz. –¿Me amas porque tengo buen gusto para cereales?

Stiles responde, sus brazos agitándose cómicamente mientras habla, pero John no escucha su respuesta porque ellos están yendo hacia la dirección contraria y dirigiéndose al pasillo siguiente. Ni siquiera ven a John.

John permanece ahí, congelado, por unos minutos más. Luego devuelve las hamburguesas de res y en cambio toma un paquete de las de pavo.

 

 

Una semana después, John se encuentra de pie en frente de la puerta de la casa Hale. Se incomoda, sintiéndose algo extraño. Probablemente no es bienvenido aquí, pero no podía terminar de llamar. Quiere ver a su hijo en persona.

John levanta una mano y toca.

Un momento después, la puerta se abre y John está viendo a Derek Hale. La cara de Derek cae, su expresión quedando en blanco. Luce algo asustado. Probablemente piensa que John está aquí para golpearlo de nuevo.

–Sheriff,– Derek saluda.

–Derek,– John asiente. –Umm… Me preguntaba si Stiles está aquí.

Señala con desdén hacia adentro de la casa. –Sí,– Derek dice. –De hecho está duchándose ahora mismo.

John baja la mirada a sus zapatos. –Bien. Quería hablar contigo. –Una pausa corta. –¿Puedo pasar?

Derek lo duda, asiente, y abre más la puerta. Terminan sentados incómodamente en la sala. En realidad no se ven entre sí y ninguno de los hombres habla por un largo tiempo. John puede escuchar la ducha en algún lugar a la distancia.

–Lamento haberte acusado,– John dice. Aclara su garganta. –Acerca de lo anterior.– Suspira. No sabe cómo disculparse con Derek por acusarlo de violar a Stiles. No tiene experiencia con este tipo de cosas.

Derek sorprende a John con una risa suave. –No puedo decir que no estabas en lo correcto,– John se alarma y siente la ira regresando a su rostro nuevamente. Derek alza sus manos. –¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! Solo quería decir que, si estuviera en tu posición, si fuese Scott… Hubiese asumido lo mismo. Estaba en todo su derecho de asumir lo peor. Eso lo que los papás hacen. Solo me refiero a que entiendo.– John se relaja un poco, asintiendo lentamente. Derek exhala. –Nunca le haría eso a Stiles; a nadie. Nunca he presionado a Stiles a nada. Y tenía diecinueve la primera vez que pasó. Nunca fue ilegal.

–No quiere decir que esté _bien_ ,– John se queja. Pero su voz ya es de derrota.

–Eso lo sé,– Derek dice, y suelta un respiro. Está viendo sus manos. –Al principio estaba asustado porque sé en la posición que te pondría, en la que pondría a _Scott_.– Encoje un hombro. –Quizás es egoísta, pero no quiero perder a Stiles. Y sé que me odia ahora mismo y quizás nunca estará de acuerdo con lo que Stiles y yo tenemos, pero–

–¿Scott lo sabe?– John pregunta repentinamente.

Derek asiente con inseguridad. –Lo ha sabido por cerca de un año.

Desconcierta  a John que su hijo ha estado en una relación con Derek por tanto tiempo y John no lo supo sino hasta hace dos meses. –¿Cómo lo tomó?

Derek toma una bocanada de aire y suelta una carcajada. –Al principio estaba molesto,– Admite. –Pero sabía que, al final, era nuestra elección; mía y de Stiles. Y se dio cuenta de que Stiles y yo nos amamos.

John maldice el repentino nudo en su garganta. Finge que sus ojos no se están aguando de nuevo. Traga grueso. –¿Mi hijo es feliz aquí?– John demanda. Suena casi como una súplica. Como si le está rogando a Derek que diga que sí.

Una sonrisa se tuerce en los labios de Derek, pero no contesta. En cambio, asienta viendo sobre el hombro de John. –Quizás le debería preguntar.

John se voltea para ver a Stiles de pie en la entrada, observando el intercambio en silencio. John se pone de pie solo para casi ser tumbado cuando Stiles lo abraza con fuerza. –Lo soy, papá.– Stiles dice y su voz está llena de emoción. –Soy real, _realmente_ feliz aquí.

Y la verdad, eso es todo lo que alguna vez John pudiera desear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia (porque yo realmente la amé al punto de haberme puesto a traducirla).


End file.
